Because I Love You
by Runaway Scribe
Summary: The war is over and most of the Death Eaters have been jailed. Harry Potter has a plan to acquire the object of his lust. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy is desperate to get his parents back from the lunatic who's kidnapped them. Slash, Non-Con, and Dark!Harry.


The Boy-Who-Lived had a smile on his face as he entered the far vault in his basement. After he finished disabling the curses guarding it, he passed through the doorway that was disguised as a stone wall.

"Still sleeping, honey?" Harry giggled.

Of course the beautiful blonde was still sleeping. Harry had made sure of that, thanks to the high dosage of sleeping potion he had administered. It'd be easier on Malfoy for his first time.

The 17-year-old divested himself of his clothing and climbed on top of the blonde. He passed a hand over the chains connecting his lover's wrists to the bedposts. Harry smirked and hooked his fingers around the waistband of his captive's boxers. The last piece of clothing separating them was thrown onto the floor, revealing a perfect specimen of pureblood cock.

"Draco, my sweet, little Draco…"

Harry spread his lover's legs and situated himself between them. He wasted no time in swallowing the cock nested in blonde pubes whole. The member stirred to life within the confines of Harry's mouth, becoming fully erect. Harry grinned around the mouthful and released it with a grotesque smacking noise.

"It's a natural reaction, Draco, I understand. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry patted Malfoy on the stomach and reached for the lube on the bedside table. He slicked his fingers with it and set it back down.

"Now this might feel a bit uncomfortable at first, Draco, but you're a big boy and I'm sure you can handle it."

Harry lowered his index finger to Malfoy's tight entrance and pushed it past his resistances. He began to move it in and out and heard a whimper. Harry smiled and added another finger, scissoring them to stretch out the entrance.

"Shh…" Harry comforted, "if I don't do this now, it's going to hurt even more later."

A third finger joined the first two and a moan emanated from his sleeping lover. Must be bad dreams, Harry thought. He finished stretching the hole and drew his fingers out. Harry took a look at his lover's face to make sure that he was still sleeping and frowned. Something still wasn't right.

The raven-haired boy flipped his captive over onto his stomach. His sleeping lover's arms were now awkwardly crossed at the forearm due to the chains, but it didn't bother Harry. This position was much better. Now the blonde's face wouldn't be as distracting.

Harry positioned himself at his lover's entrance again, and with one great thrust, embedded himself inside of the body beneath him. A gurgling noise from Malfoy's throat spurred Harry into withdrawing and thrusting again. He kept up a mindless pattern, ruthlessly violating the purelood's body. With one last vicious thrust, Harry came, emitting a low groan along with his burning hot seed into the ravaged hole.

Pulling out, Harry flipped his lover over and jacked off onto the man's body. He spurted his half-blood semen all over the quivering man's face and body, before finally collapsing on top of him, exhausted.

The boy only allowed himself a few minutes of rest before sliding off of the bed and grabbing his wand to scourgify himself. Lucius Malfoy would be waking soon, and as much as Harry would enjoy seeing the arrogant fool's reaction to waking up in a strange room, covered in come, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. Simply for the fact that once the man awakened, the illusion would be completely shattered.

The anger in those silver eyes would be much deeper than Draco could ever manage, and his voice would tremble with rage in a way his son's couldn't. The face was already all wrong anyway. The lips were too thin, there were too many creases caused by age and misery on his face, his jaw was too strong, his hair wasn't soft enough, and was way too much longer than Draco's.

Lucius Malfoy was a very pretty man, but he was not the one Harry Potter was looking for. The savior of the wizarding world longed for another Malfoy; one with softer features, and a smaller, slimmer body. Harry pulled his clothes back onto his body and threw the man's boxers onto the bed.

The stupid Death Eater deserved it. He probably would've gotten away without an Azkaban sentence if Harry hadn't stepped in. With the new corrupt Ministry, all it would have taken would be a 'donation' to the community, and he'd get away scot-free, and probably get a glowing article of admiration from the Prophet too. Lucius Malfoy was a man that had to be punished in a way cruel enough to make him see the error of his ways. And so did his wife.

Harry shot one last glance of contempt at the unconscious man on the bed and left the room, sealing the door with curses as he left. The boy walked down the hall and made a left, into another hallway. He walked to the end of it and into a small alcove. Focusing on walking through the wall in his head, he pushed against it and broke through into a little room, much like a dormitory. There was a bed, a rug, a dresser, mirror, couch, bookshelf, desk, chair, and two doors. One leading to the bathroom and one leading into a closet.

"How're you doing Narcissa? Enjoying your new accommodations?"

A pale-looking woman sitting on the bed nodded mutely, staring at the wall. Harry approached the bed and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against him, and Harry felt as if a single squeeze would be all it took for him to shatter everything in her body.

"If it helps at all, you're being treated much better than your husband is. I just made love to him while he was sleeping, but it didn't feel as real as I hoped it would."

She nodded again, still staring blankly ahead. Harry inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled like strawberries.

"You're a very good listener, Narcissa. May I call you that? I think we're on good enough terms now. Anyway, I was just thinking about your son."

Narcissa bobbed her head up and down.

"I wish he had been put on trial as well, this would have been so much easier for me if he had. I had to settle for you two instead. I'm sure he misses you."

Harry tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's probably sitting in that big Malfoy Manor all alone, mourning the death of his parents. I suppose the last time he saw you was before you and your husband were put in the containment cell before your trial, in case you decided to flee. I know I'd be horrified if I read about a mentally unstable guard killing my parents in the paper."

Narcissa was still studying the wall with a rapt fascination.

"And it was so easy to break in and kidnap you two, without anyone making a fuss. The hard part was putting fake memories in the guard's mind of murdering you two. I got the idea from Voldemort's ingenious murder of his father."

The woman didn't shudder at the Dark Lord's name like she usually did; instead she just further relaxed herself into Harry's arms.

"I wish I could have kidnapped Draco too, but he's a free wizard, the Ministry would be all over something like that. Plus, I don't think it'd be as rewarding to do it that way. Draco is a prize, and he won't be awarded to just anyone.

"Anyway, I have to go now, Narcissa, I'll order the house-elves to make you dinner, though. And I suppose you husband will get some bread and water or something."

Harry kissed her forehead and left the room. This Narcissa was much easier to deal with than Lucius Malfoy's snooty, pureblood, trophy wife.

The Imperious Curse always made people so much more malleable.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at the desk in his room. The manor that he was currently living in had been in the Potter family for years, but his father had never occupied it because it had been 'too dangerous' a place to stay due to the fact that it was the first place one would check if they were looking for a Potter. Apparently, he had inherited it the exact day he had turned 17. Harry had just recently collected the deed to the house from Gringotts. Even the house-elves were still alive and well, though Harry suspected that they were all a bit loopy.

The green-eyed boy took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill in an inkwell full of blood-red ink that he had grown fond of, despite the bad memories he had of writing in his own blood. Harry thought for a moment before writing a short letter with his left hand to disguise his handwriting. He kept scribbling until he finally sat back, satisfied with his work. Harry paused and then signed it, with a pseudonym that he had just created on a whim. He read over it.

_Hello Dearest Draco,_

_I'm sure you are still grieving the loss of your parent's lives, so I thought that I might write this letter to give you some hope. They are still alive, and I currently have them in my possession. I kidnapped them from their containment cell and am keeping them captive in my house. I'm sure you know as well as I that they deserve to be properly punished. And so do you. If you dare to report this to the authorities, I shall kill both of your parents and leave their mangled bodies in the middle of nowhere, for muggles to find. You could choose to not believe me, but I'm certain that it would just torture you not to know. You might be wondering what you can do to reacquire your parents, and to be perfectly honest, you don't have much to barter with. But there is one thing you have that I want, and trust me; I plan on having my way._

_Sincerely,_

_The Freak_

Perfect, Harry thought. Now all he needed was an unrecognizable owl to deliver the note to Draco Malfoy, and the second phase of his plan would be set into motion.


End file.
